Typically, with respect to a plasticizer, alcohol reacts with polycarboxylic acid, such as phthalic acid and adipic acid, to form an ester corresponding thereto. Also, in consideration of domestic and foreign regulations limiting phthalate-based plasticizers that are harmful to human body, research into environmentally friendly plasticizers, which may replace phthalate-based plasticizers such as terephthalate-based plasticizers, adipate-based plasticizer, and other polymer-based plasticizers, has continued.
In order to manufacture flooring materials, wallpaper, sheet products which require light resistance as a physical property, an appropriate plasticizer must be used in consideration of discoloration. With respect to a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) based compound formulation for a wall paper or sheet, additives such as plasticizers, fillers, stabilizers, viscosity reducing agents, dispersants, antifoaming agents, and a foaming agents are mixed with a PVC resin according to properties required by the corresponding standards, such as tensile strength, elongation rate, light resistance, bleeding phenomenon, and gelling property.
For example, in the case that inexpensive dioctyl terephthalate is used among environmentally friendly plasticizers that are applicable to PVC, since its viscosity is high and the absorption rate of the plasticizer is relatively low, a bleeding phenomenon, in which the plasticizer comes out from the backside of a sheet, is not only observed, but gelling property is also not excellent.
Thus, there is a continuous need to research into techniques by which a product better than the dioctyl terephthalate or a novel composition including dioctyl terephthalate is developed and optimally used as a plasticizer for a vinyl chloride-based resin.